Taking a chance
by Nello15
Summary: Lois gets some advice and decides to act on her feelings for Clark


**Disclaimer:** I can't really come up with something clever to say but i obviously don't own Smallville or it's characters, if I did i probably wouldn't be writing fanfiction  
**Spoiler:** A little for 'Bride' and maybe small ones for future episodes, nothing mayor though.  
**Rating: **T to be safe

Author's note: Even though I like to think that i speak excellent english I'm probably not as good as I think. It's not my first language so there may be some mistakes here and there, I apologise for those.

----------------------------

Taking a chance

Lois sighed as she stood on the bus station; this was just not her day. It had started with a broken alarm clock and then the car wouldn't start and then while she was on her way to the bus station it had started to rain and she had of course left her umbrella at home. Now on top of that the bus was late. She had at least managed to get a hold on Clark and told him that she would be late. He had promised to find an excuse if Tess Mercer asked.

_Clark_. Lois sighed again at the thought of him. Things had been weird between them since their almost kiss at Chloe's wedding. They hadn't talked about it, which she didn't mind at all, it was much easier to pretend it had never happened. She wasn't even sure Clark remembered. To his defense things had been kind of crazy lately. First Lana shows up, then that _thing_ crashes the wedding, kidnaps Chloe and really hurts Jimmy. After that they were all worried and she had followed Jimmy when he was transferred to Stars city for surgery and Clark worked on finding Chloe.  
As if all of this wasn't bad enough, when they finally found Chloe she wasn't herself. Apparently she had been taken over by something or someone. Oliver and Clark had been very vague on that when she'd tried to get some information about it.

But it all worked out in the end, Chloe got back to normal and Jimmy woke up and is feeling better by the day. And she was back to work. God, she had really missed the Daily Planet.

Yeah, everything was fine, except for her and Clark. They were extremely awkward around each other and rarely stayed in the same room together for very long.

And if Tess had them working a story together they made sure to split the workload so that they had to work together as little as possible.

Lois sighed again.

"Is everything alright dear?"

Lois looked around to find the source of the voice and her eyes landed upon a tiny little lady standing on her left side. She was looking up at Lois with kind, caring eyes and a small smile.

Lois smiled back.

"Yes, everything is fine just a bad day. No, scratch that, bad year."

"It can't be that bad?" The little lady said friendly. "There's got to be something good that happened this year."

"Trust me; it's not been a good year. It's been filled by kidnappings, alien abductions, psychopaths and now on top of all of that I've fallen in love with..." She stopped herself. _Lois Joanne Lane, don't be ridiculous you're not in love with Clark Kent! He's Smallville, a farm boy slash bumbling reporter. All those confusing feelings at the wedding wasn't real, it was a wedding. Everyone who's dateless at a wedding always feels lonely and…_

Her inner ramblings were interrupted by the little lady again.

"A psychopath that sounds horrible my dear, but the alien abduction sounds rather exciting."

"It wasn't real anyway, apparently I fell, hit my head and had a really weird dream. "

There was something about this lady that made her feel like she could open up. This was weird because Lois Lane didn't open up that much, to anyone.

"I see, that must have been quiet a hit to your head."

The bus arrived and they both entered. The little lady sat down on the seat next to Lois and continued with her talking.

"But you said you had fallen in love. Now isn't that a good thing? Oh I remember when I was young and I met my husband. He wasn't my husband back then of course." She said with a laugh.

Lois smiled and was just about to give a believable excuse so she didn't have to explain her situation with Clark when she found herself telling the little lady the truth.

"I wish it was something good but it's my best friend and we work together and he doesn't even feel the same way about me. He's hung up on his ex-girlfriend who left and is now back and probably isn't his ex-girlfriend anymore."

Lois stopped her ramblings and looked at the lady with a shocked expression. But she didn't seem to notice; she had just opened her purse and extracted her knitting

"Oh I see, well it's never easy when your feelings aren't answered. But I wouldn't be so sure about his ex-girlfriend if I were you, you don't know if he really has gone back to her do you?"

"No, but I know Clark! As soon as Lana is in the same room as him he forgets everyone else."

The little lady looked kindly at her and Lois realized how bitter she sounded.

"I just mean…he doesn't feel the same way for me as I feel for him. I mean…"

She couldn't control it; there was something weird going on. She hadn't planned on saying any of this to anyone, especially not a stranger but it was like it just fell out of her mouth.

"I know what you mean dear. But what I am trying to say is that there is no point in assuming anything when it's much better to just find out the truth.

Your entire situation actually reminds me very much about when I met Aaron, my husband. You see I didn't think he felt the same thing for me as I did for him and it was driving me insane. And he was a bit shy so even if he felt the same way he would probably not do anything about it. So I took a chance. I asked him and it turned out that he did like me too." She smiled at the memories

Lois couldn't help but to smile too at the little ladies story

"There is no point driving you're self insane when you so easy can put a stop to the misery my dear. And for someone as pretty and clever as you how can he not like you? Oh here's my stop, it was nice talking to you my dear and don't forget; if you want something done you have to do it yourself. "

Lois stared at the same spot for a while after the bus had started driving again. There was something really weird with that little lady. When she had been around her, she had felt the strangest urge to tell the woman her feelings, her inner thoughts. Maybe the little lady was meteor infected somehow and her ability was to make people around her tell the truth. This required some investigation, something that Lois looked forward too. Anything to keep her from thinking about Clark and her feelings for him.  
_What feelings? You don't have any feelings for Clark Kent at all, maybe except for annoyance. __Who are you kidding; you're in love with him. Well the easiest way to solve this is to ignore it and it will pass. __But what if he does feel the same way? __No of course he doesn't, he's to hung up on little miss perfect. You have to stop this Lois or else you're going to end up with a broken heart._

She shook her head to clear it of all confusing thoughts when she entered the Daily Planet building and went straight for her desk. _Bury you're heartache in your job_.

**********

It was late and Lois yawned and stretched, her back and neck were stiff from sitting still at her desk for several hours in a row. She had used all of her sources and connections but she hadn't gotten anywhere in her investigation on the little lady from the bus. She didn't have much to go on but she wasn't Lois Lane, investigative reporter for nothing. But she hadn't come up with anything; it was like the sweet little woman didn't even exist. She rubbed her eyes tiredly; at least all of this had brought one good thing. She had been so busy trying to figure out who the lady was that she barely had given Clark any thoughts at all. Except for now of course and now she couldn't seem to stop them from taking over her mind.

She heard the elevator ding and looked up only to see the person of her thoughts exit.

"Smallville! What are you doing here? It's past eleven."

Clark looked up, obviously surprised to find that someone was still in the basement at this hour.

"I could ask you the same thing Lois."

"Well I've been trying to find a lead to a story I'm working on."

"So have I, just came back from a meeting with a source and figured I might as well write it down tonight."

Lois reporter nose immediately sniffed out something that smelled like a big story.

"Really?! What's the story about?" She asked curiously.

He frowned at her.

"Like I would tell you. If I know you right you'll just end up stealing it."

"Hah! Give me some credit here Smallville, I would never steal a story from you. Y_ou_ wouldn't manage to get a hold of a story that's worth my time."

He raised his eyebrows slightly at her small insult. Lois couldn't help but to smile sweetly at him. She had really missed this. Not just the bantering but to talk to him. She just realized how little they had actually said to each other in the past weeks.

"Now Lois, how do you think that you're going to get me to tell you what I'm working on without being nice? But since I know that is almost impossible for you I'll make you a deal. You tell me what who you've been trying to find all day and I'll tell you what I'm working on."

And like that it was over, Lois's mind filled up with thoughts of what she and the old lady had talked about and her confusing feelings for Clark.

"Sorry Smallville, that's privileged information." She was suddenly very aware of how close they were actually standing. During their conversation they had unconsciously drifted closer and closer together and were now standing only a foot apart. She suddenly felt a bit lightheaded and it was difficult thinking completely clearly. Clark appeared to have noticed their closeness as well because he seemed uncomfortable and stammered out.

"Well then… I… I have some files I need to… need to copy."

He quickly stumbled back, took some folders from his desk and made an escape to the copy room.

Lois slowly sat down at her desk and covered her face with her hands. _Great Lois you finally have a normal conversation and you blow it. That's just great. Okay here's what you're going to do, you're going to go home get some sleep come back in the morning and pretend that this never happened._ She stood up again, grabbed her purse and made her way towards the elevators. When she passed the copy room she looked through the window and saw Clark standing over the machine that of the looks of it probably stopped working again. Without thinking she stopped in her tracks and watched him for a while, he didn't even seem frustrated over the broken machine just dejected. She smiled sadly to herself and prepared to leave, but before she had the chance to take two steps a voice echoed in her mind.

_If you want something done you have to do it yourself._ She stopped, whirled around and walked into the copy room with determined steps. She walked up to him.

"Clark."

He seemed surprised by the use of his real name and the fact that she was standing really close. The determined look in her eyes seemed to make him a little bit worried.

"Lois, what's going on?"

"I'm taking a chance." And with that she closed the space between them and kissed him.

Instantly she panicked. What was she doing? And before he had the chance to react in any way she stumbled back.

"Oh my god, what did I just do. What has gotten into me?" She mumbled quietly to herself but Clark's super hearing picked it up.

Lois turned around and was just about to run towards the door when she felt a hand around her arm. She turned around and glared at the tall man standing there with a look of shock and something else on his face. Quickly deciding that the best defense is a good offence she snapped at him.

"What are you doing Smallville!? Let go of my arm!"

But to her surprise Clark didn't budge.

"No." He simply said

She blinked in shock, when had Clark grown a back bone?

"I have to leave, please let go."

_Begging?! She was begging now?_

"No, because you will just run away and then pretend like nothing happened. I know you Lois. And you're not leaving until we talk."

"There's nothing to talk about. I'm really tired, I want to go home and sleep."

"Nothing to talk about!? You… you kissed me!"

_Damn it._ She knew he wouldn't let go so easy, but neither would she. After all she was Lois Lane.

"It was nothing, like I said I'm really tired. It was just something that came up on me. It meant nothing."

_Please buy that. Please just let me go, so I can run home and hide in my bed along with lots of ice-cream._

"I don't believe you."

Lois stared at him wide eyed. But she managed to compose herself enough to answer.

"Well, it's true and you can't prove that I'm lying." She has an almost defiant look.

Clark took one step closer to her; he was now standing a few inches from her. Lois breath hitched and she tried to calm her racing heart.

"Oh yeah? Because I think I can." He smiled cocky and tilted his head slightly to the side.

Lois couldn't understand where his confidence came from. But he was standing too close and it was difficult to think of anything else than the heat radiating from his body and his lips that was hovering so close to hers. Her breathing was ragged and her eyes fluttered close on their own accord. Then she felt his lips capture hers and her mind became a haze. Her body acted instinctively and she wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer. She felt his hands on her hips. The kiss was slow and gentle and they took time exploring each others lips. It was like they were trying to pour their hearts out into the kiss. Everything they felt but were too afraid or insecure to say out loud.  
After a while the kiss heated up and became more passionate as their tongues came into play.

They broke apart when the need for oxygen became too big and Lois looked up at Clark. Now that her mind was a little bit clearer she was starting to worry about what was going to happen now. But her worries instantly melted away when she saw his face. It was lit up by a goofy smile that Lois found it too hard not to mirror. And his eyes were reflecting her own emotions; desire, love, insecurity and fear.

"Told you I could prove it." His eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Shut up Smallville!"

And she brought his mouth down to hers again. The little lady had been right, sometimes you have to do it yourself if you want it done.

The end.

-----------------

AN: My absolute first fanfiction wow! Please rewiew!! Helpful feedback is welcomed :)


End file.
